A Little Practice For Dating
by Takasiku
Summary: Sakura wanted to ask Sasuke out for dating, but she's a bit nervous, in other hand,Naruto asked her to go out with him too.SasuSaku and a splash of NaruHina


The sun was shining brightly at Konoha Village,where people in that town started doing their daily chores. A pink haired girl was walking and whistling cheerfully then she heard people chattering about the firework festival which would be held in this evening at Konoha Square Dome.Fireworks reminded her of Sasuke.

She had a plan in mind to ask him go out to watch the fireworks together,however she felt quite nervous if she asked him face to face.

So before she asked Sasuke out,she prepared herself with a little practice.

She pretended the electricity pole as Sasuke, but before she started,

she just checked around if the coast was clear, looking around just to make sure that no one was there.

if someone knew what she was doing, she would be very embarrased

"Hmmm.." She cleared her throat, and she started to build up confidence and felt good about herself

"Ummm..Sasuke-kun ... How...How are you doing? Suddenly, she couldn't contain her shyness and her face blushed, "Awww... this isn't supposed to happen, darn..I have to do my best..." She encouraged herself, " Alright I'll start again from the begining...!

"Hmmm..." She cleared her throat once again, "Umm...Sasuke-kun,how are you? Ummm... by the way there is gonna be a firework festival tonight, ummm...would you like to go with me?" " And... I've been thinking a lot about this for such a long time...Sasuke-kun." She said shyly to "Sasuke" which was standing in front of her, both her eyes were closed then she heard whispers on her back, she opened her eyes,and her whole body was shaking uncontrolably because many people suddenly walked across that street and started looking at her. A guy with a long spiky hair yelled out "Have you gone mad? Go home wash the dishes or get pregnant or something, hahahahahaha"

She built up all the anger and the embarrasment inside of her and scream " FUCK YOU!"...And she gave the guy there "the finger"

About 10 seconds later,

A blonde brat was running to her with a big smile screaming "SAKURA-CHAAAANNNN..." "_Uhhggg Naruto." _sighed Sakura

"What do you want from me?" She looked very annoyed to the orange boy who had a grinny smile on his face.

"Hehehehe..Sakura-chan, (panting) I am so surprised that many people are looking at us now, probably because we both look good as a couple , hehehehehe..."

"Ehhh...!" She dropped her jaws for about 30 cm,and her pale face became red like a tomato (Sasuke's favourite vegetable), and the tomato was burning into flare.

"Mum, are they all crazy?" Asked a kid to his mother, "Yeah i think they are pretty much crazy...".

"She is really young, and I feel sorry for her for having such a mental problem...pooor lass...! An old lady symphatized for her.

Without wasting any time, she grabbed Naruto's left hand and pulled him away from all the unwanted attention from people

Naruto exclaimed "Whoahhh...what's up sakura-chan?"

"We gotta get out of here...!" Answered Sakura seriously,

"Hehehe...Why we still have to hide our relationship?"

Sakura angrily replied "UUUGGGHHHH...SHHUUUUT THE FUCK UP..."

"Don't be so angry,Sakura-chan." Said Naruto .

They were running,ruuunnning,and ruuuuunnnnniinnnngggg as fast as they could away from the crowd using their whole strength then they both stopped at the front of a ramen shop.

"That was so embarrasing...Thanks Goodness, finally we're here..." Sakura panting, sweat dripping from her forehead

"Ummm...It was kinda embarrasing..." Naruto rolled up his eyes playfully.

"What was that back then? What were you calling me for?" Whe squinted her eyes to the boy who was standing beside her.

"Well Sakura-chan, this night will be an awesome night, so I was wondering that may be you could go with...me" Said Naruto with a retarded grin while his left hand brushed his hair, where actually he felt pretty nervous.

"Not a chance, I am not going with you!" Answered Sakura loud and clear.

"Eh? Whyy...? Why not?...Am I not good enough?" Asked Naruto mimicing sad face

"If you want to go out with someone, ask Hinata, fucking idiot...! Shouted Sakura.

"Hey, keep your voice down, lady, I could go deaf if you yelled at me one more time..." Whined Naruto "Hinata is not my type and you know that ?".

"I don't give a damn..." Then Sakura walked away from him.

"Slutty whore..." Grumbling Naruto

a one minute pause, suddenly

Sakura's smashy smashy no jutsu was smoothly landed on Naruto's head.

BOING

"SAKURAAA-CHAAANNNN...WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" He started crying like a baby, and his tears flowing down like a waterfall, "Just date Hinata-chan, that's my suggestion for you..." said Sakura. Then She walked away from him.

"I don't want her..." Naruto yelled crying.

He didn't notice that there was a dark haired girl eavesdropping from behind the wall "Na..Naruto-kun...He..He.. ..Doesn't like me?" She whispered to herself, she then looked at him with sad eyes.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was sitting on the river bank, his eyes looked like heavenly clouds,but his mind was always filled with the intention of avenging his older brother who killled his clan.

"How could he possibly do this to me...?" He murmured with a painfull voice.

_"You cannot defeat me, because...You lack hatred!"_

"Why did he say that ? Do I look that weak in his eyes?

The words coming from Itachi's mouth when Sasuke was trying to save his friend,Naruto from his older brother still kept haunting him.

"I...I lack hatred?" He asked to himself, "I will prove him that I am not a weakling creature..."Then he stood up, and he started shouting out loud, " I WILL DEFEAT YOU BECAUSE I'M NOT WEAK...YOU HEAR ME!"

"Sa...Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura!"...Sakura took him by suprise, "What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke _"Did she saw me shouting ?..."_

"I...I...I was...I was looking for you..."she said nervously.

"Huh, for what reason were you looking for me?"

"Sasuke...!" Sakura ran into him, "Hey, back off, keep the distance, lady...!" Said him sharply then he went back looking at the river flowing peacefully

"I...I just wanted to help you..." Her voice sounded so peaceful

"I don't need your help..i don't need anybody's help...I never said nothing about asking for help.."He answered her coldly

"Well...Umm...Yeah.., I don't have right to interfere with your problem." She said while looking at the green grass, then after that she looked up at him and said "But...But...I can give you something that you never experienced Sasuke, what's gone is gone..!...You can't change for what already happened in the past...it's stupid and childish..."

He frowned, and then looked at Sakura with anger on his face ,"Sakura, you're from a good family so you wouldn't know how I feel,. ..I saw it ,Sakura ,with my own eyes what he did to my family...Therefore...On that day I made a promise to myself..,that someday I would kill him with my own hands."

Sakura was still standing not too far from him, she didn't say a single word, but her eyes eagered to tell the truth that what he said was not right, she braved herself to open her mouth,"Sasuke...Life is not always about revenge, you have to be awared that there's a lot of people around you who care deeply for you...in...including me you know..." She threw her face away from his to hide her embarrasment

Sasuke was surprised hearing those words from Sakura's mouth, then he chuckled.

"Sakura...I am so happy hearing those words from you..." He said with a soft voice, he felt quite happy,

he looked Sakura "is it true that you care deeply about me?" Sakura looked at him back, seeing her beloved man who was walking closely to her," Sasuke..., off course it is true..."

"Thank you..." He placed both of his hands on her shoulder,"Sasuke-kun..."

Her sparkling green eyes kept locked with Sasuke's eyes, then he suddenly walked away, "Wait..." Sakura hugged him from behind, "Don't leave me alone here..."

"Sakura..." he sighed

"Tonight, there will be a firework festival, would you come with me?" She begged him with her hands still curling over his waist.

"Sure, I am glad that you asked." replied Sasuke

Then he hugged Sakura back, and whispering on her ear, "Thanks for loving me Sakura..." _Eventhough I don't deserve to be with you_

"Are you feeling hungry?" "Well, I think so...come on lets get something to eat together!" She said cheerfully, Sasuke just smiled and embraced her , "Sasuke-kun..."

"We will make this night full of laughter, joy and fun...isn't that right, Sakura?" Asked Sasuke, "Just for the two of us..." Sakura replied while her right hand brushed Sasuke's bang softly.

_After firework festival,Sakura, I will leave this village.., but this beautiful moment between us, I'll keep it inside forever._

-FIN-


End file.
